


Somebody farted, let's get out of here.

by ShyAudacity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Boys Kissing, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Pre-Slash, Scott tries to flirt and it kinda works, high school party, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyAudacity/pseuds/ShyAudacity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott smiles and watches his friend run away. He turns around to see a couple dancing with each along to the music playing. The couple was paying no attention to what was going on around them, they just danced. ‘I wish I could do that’ Scott thinks to himself.</p><p>“Done.” Stiles says as he comes back. “What did I miss?”</p><p>‘Or maybe I can.’ he thinks as he gets an idea.</p><p>“Hey do you smell that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody farted, let's get out of here.

**Author's Note:**

> This all happened because a friend on tumblr (acescerek) ask me to write them a fic after sending them a stupid pick-up line. Please enjoy.

Scott is fifteen when he realizes that he’s gay. He’s also 15 when he realizes he has a crush on his best friend, Stiles. He’s afraid to tell him though because Stiles, of course, is his favorite person in the world and he doesn’t want to lose him.

They’re at a party. Some guys from the lacrosse team were talking about it at practice, so they figured it was an open invitation. They show up and quickly realize that high school parties aren’t at all what they thought they would be. They can hardly hear themselves over the music and Stiles can’t find a bathroom that doesn’t already have a person in it doing god knows what. After watching him shift his weight on his legs for a minutes, Scott has had enough.

“Dude, if you have to go so badly, then why don’t you just go outside?”

“What if someone sees me?”

“Oh like that’s stopped you before?” Scott jokes.

Stiles glares at him then continues to shift his weight around.

“I’ll watch the front door, now go.”

“You’re the best, Scotty.” Stiles says as he darts outside.

Scott smiles and watches his friend run away. He turns around to see a couple dancing with each along to the music playing. The couple was paying no attention to what was going on around them, they just danced. ‘I wish I could do that’ Scott thinks to himself.

“Done.” Stiles says as he comes back. “What did I miss?”

‘Or maybe I can.’ he thinks as he gets an idea.

“Hey do you smell that?”

Stiles breathes deeply through his nose. “No, what is it? ”

“I think somebody farted, let’s get out of here.”

Scott knows that it’s stupid, but it gets Stiles to agree to walk home with him. Scott thinks that he’s home free, he got Stiles alone and now he just has to tell him how he feels. Stiles stops in the middle of the street while they’re walking home and looks at Scott.

“Were you trying to flirt with me?” he asks.

Scott freezes. “W-why do you ask?”

“Somebody farted, let’s get out of here? That’s a pick up line… were you flirting with me?”

“Well that depends… would you like it if I flirted with you?”

“Yeah.” Stiles says nervously. “Is that okay?”

Scott smiles. “Yeah. Yeah it is.”

Stiles smiles back and grabs Scott’s hand. They keep walking until they get to Stiles’ house. Scott kisses Stiles goodnight just before he goes inside.

Scott decides that this is officially the best day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on my Tumblr. You can find me on Tumblr at shy-audacity. Have a great day!


End file.
